One last lap dance
by acafuckmylife
Summary: Sequel to I'm In Love With A Stripper. Beca and Chloe are in the midst of planning their wedding and the rest of their lives together. However when they start getting threats sent to them, they can't help but wonder: Has a ghost from their past come back to haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Sequel to I'm In Love With A Stripper. Beca and Chloe are in the midst of planning their wedding and the rest of their lives together. However when they start getting threats sent to them, they can't help but wonder: Has a ghost from their past come back to haunt them?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Word count: 1, 610

A/N: This is it guys, the moment we have all been waiting for. Get yourselves ready, because I intend to fuck with your "feels" more than I did last time.

Read I'm in love with a stripper here: s/8933745/1/I-m-in-love-with-a-stripper

….

Chloe was running around her bedroom frantically, looking for her engagement ring. She had taken it off last night before her and Beca showered and forgot to put it back on, and then when she woke up this morning, it was gone, missing somewhere.

"Babe, can you hurry up? We're supposed to meet the florist in thirty minutes, and it's at least a twenty minute drive." Beca yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, sorry, be right down." The red head yelled as she threw her clothes left and right looking for her ring. "Shit, where did it go?" Chloe hissed to herself. She took one quick look around the room again, and then declared defeat. Looking for her ring would have to wait until after their appointment with the florist.

The red head quickly ran down stairs, as she tightened her belt. She saw her fiancé at the bottom smirking up at her, arms crossed, and tapping her foot.

"You know, it amazes me. When we went to bed last night, you lectured me to make sure I'd be ready in time, yet here we are. I'm waiting for you, because you're running late." Beca shook her head.

"Well I have my reasons, unlike you who would prefer to sleep an extra thirty minutes and rush, then wake up and take your time." Chloe pointed out.

"Hey I resent that, it's called beauty sleep, and I need to make sure I get enough of it so I look my best in eight months," Beca shrugged

"Babe, you're perfect, you don't need to get any more beautiful, and in eight months, I'm going to be looking over at you, and saying the two words I've been looking the most forward to for the past year, since you proposed." Chloe leaned in and gently pressed her lips to the DJ's. "I love you," she wrapped her arms around the DJ's neck and sighed in content.

"I love you too, babe, but we really should get going." Beca smiled against the taller woman's cheek. The red head nodded and went to put her shoes on.

Both girls walked outside, hand in hand. The smaller woman immediately stopped in her tracks and stared at her car.

"What the fuck?" Beca shot out, quickly running to her car door, and looking through the smashed window.

"Whoa, what happened?" Chloe's jaw dropped when she saw her girlfriend's car.

"I've no idea, what I do know is some asshole clearly got too drunk last night and took their anger out on my car." Beca ran her hand through her hair. "Just my luck," she sighed.

"Babe, it's okay. We'll get it fixed, just look on the Brightside," she grabbed the smaller woman from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist. "At least it wasn't our home, because that could have turned out much worse." She whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I know. Still though, I hate drunken people." Beca muttered.

"Yet you're a DJ and your job consists of drunken people." Chloe smirked.

"Shut up," Beca laughed. "Okay, well this will have to wait till we get back, we're already behind. We'll have to take your car." Beca walked over to the garage, typed in the code and waited for the garage door to fully open.

"We should call them and tell them we're going to be late." Chloe pointed out as she got into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, here's my cell, it's the last number that was called." Beca gave her cell to the other woman and started the car.

Twenty-five minutes later, and both girls were walking inside the flower shop, smiling. They had postponed the wedding planning for a year; they wanted to make sure they completely moved on from the whole Luke thing, before starting their lives together. It had been a rough year for them, Chloe still hadn't gotten over her nightmares, and Beca still had lots of anger pent up from everything that had gone down. Both ladies were getting counselling together, to help them get through the traumatizing event, step by step.

"Good morning, ladies." A woman greeted them as they walked through the door.

"Hi, we're here for an appointment with one of your florists." Chloe walked up to the counter.

"Beca and Chloe I assume?" She smiled.

"That is us."

"Great, follow me." The woman quickly walked out from behind the counter towards the walk in cooler. "Hana will be helping you today. She'll be right with you ladies." The woman smiled before walking away.

"What kind of name is Hana?" Beca muttered to Chloe. "It reminds me of that movie Lilo and Stitch, Ohana or whatever." She smirked. Chloe smacked her fiancé shushing her.

"Be quiet would you?" She laughed.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Beca laughed. "Oh shit, I have to take this, it's Jesse." Beca grabbed her phone when she heard it ring. "Be right back," she said before running out of the cooler.

Chloe walked around looking at all the flowers, admiring each and every one. She didn't know where to begin, or what exactly she was looking for but what she did know, was she would definitely have trouble picking something she liked.

Her attention was brought to the cooler door when she saw a taller brunette walking in, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi I'm Hana, and you are…?" She smiled approaching her.

"I'm Chloe; Beca is just outside on the phone." The red head cheerfully said.

"Oh great, well these are for you then." Hana said handing her the flowers.

"I uh…what, I don't understand?" Chloe accepted the bouquet, confused.

"The lady at the front said someone had come in, they told us you were coming today, and to give you these when you showed up." Hana smiled. "They left a card I believe."

"Oh, okay thanks." Chloe smiled, she couldn't believe the DJ would do something as sappy and romantic as this.

"I'll give you a minute, I'll be right back." Hana said before walking away. Chloe brought her nose to the flowers and smiled as she smelled the beautiful scent. She grabbed the card and could feel something inside. She opened it and gasped when she saw her engagement ring fall from it.

"What the…?" Chloe grabbed it and studied the ring, it was definitely hers. She didn't understand why Beca would steal her ring, just to give it back to her in a bouquet of flowers. However, as she read over the card, her stomach dropped.

_Chloe,_

_Here's your ring back, sorry if I worried you, just had to prove a point; you're never safe._

_I'll be seeing you soon._

_Ps. sorry about your car window, I have anger issues._

Chloe's hands began to shake as she re-read the card twenty times. Never safe, and anger issues, she could have sworn the card was written by Luke himself, but that was impossible seeing as Beca had killed him a year ago. Whoever it was, knows who she is, and was in her house last night, while they were asleep. The red head could feel her heart beat out of her chest as she read over the card once more. She screamed and practically jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Babe, are you okay?" Beca asked worried.

"I uh…" Chloe didn't know what to say, so instead she handed her fiancé the card and slowly walked away as the DJ read over it.

"Wait, what? I'm confused." Beca raised an eyebrow. "What ring?"

"This morning when I was running late, it was because I couldn't find my engagement ring, I had removed it when we showered last night. Then when I opened the card, this fell out." She said holding the ring up. "Beca, do you think…" The DJ cut her off.

"Wait, so this person was not only in our house last night, they broke my car window as well, and they're pretty much threatening you?" Beca asked. "I don't even know what to say, I mean…Luke is dead…I killed him myself." Beca frowned. "This can't be happening," she shook her head. "We need to leave," she grabbed the red head's hand and dragged her out.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked, trying to keep up with the DJ who was walking quickly.

"We're going to see Stacey," Beca stopped and looked at the red head. "Maybe she'll know what this is about."

"Is that a good idea? I mean last time…" Beca cut her off.

"Chloe, we're not going to wait around for this person to keep threatening us. We need to bring this to the police." She said as she began walking again.

"Are you ladies leaving?" Hana screamed after them.

"Wait," Chloe pulled her hand away from Beca and quickly approached the girl at the front desk. 'Who bought me the flowers before we came in?" Chloe asked. "Hana said you dealt with whoever it was, did they have a name?"

"No sorry there was no name." The woman shook her head.

"Well what did they look like, tall or short, thin or fat?" Chloe panicked.

"I uh, he was shorter, not fat, but built." The woman answered, confused as to what was going on. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, what else can you tell me about him?" Chloe asked.

"He uh, had brown hair, and he had an Australian accent." The woman replied slowly, thrown off by the red head's questions. Chloe looked over at Beca and froze.

"We have to go," Beca said, grabbing the taller woman's hand once again and exiting the flower shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse and Aubrey sat across from Beca and Chloe, eyes wide.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me Luke is still alive because…" Beca quickly cut Jesse off.

"No, I killed Luke, remember? You pulled me off of him. There's no way he's still alive." Beca sighed.

"So then what are you thinking?" Aubrey asked both girls.

"Well, I think it must be one of Luke's goons we never knew about, but Stacey says there's a possibility it's his brother." The DJ informed them.

"Wait, Luke has a brother? That…I did not know." Jesse said dumbfounded.

"Apparently, but Stacey said Luke hadn't seen or heard from him since he left Australia and moved here." Chloe shrugged.

"I can't believe this is happening again," Aubrey threw her head into her hands. "You'd think this was a sequel to a movie or something." She sighed in frustration.

"I know Bre we're all shocked by it." Chloe frowned.

"Well whoever it is, what do you think they want?" Jesse questioned.

"I don't know," Beca replied softly. "But I have a feeling we'll be finding out soon enough." The DJ frowned and looked over at her girlfriend. "Whatever it is, we'll make it through." She said giving the red head a kiss on her cheek.

Beca and Chloe watched as their house was being invaded. The DJ stood there, eyes wide as she watched a bunch of men walking around checking every inch of every room.

"Is this absolutely necessary?" Beca asked her fiancé. "Like don't you think this is a bit much?"

"Stacie said we need to get an alarm system while she figures out what's going on. This is what she suggested, so this is what we're going to get." The taller woman kissed the DJ's cheek before walking away.

"Yeah but I figured she meant a simple alarm, not all these sensors and what not." Beca chased after the other woman. "Like Christ, how am I going to go to the washroom in the middle of the night without setting something off?"

"Start wearing depends," The red head shrugged as she grabbed two coffee mugs from the cabinet.

"I am not wearing diapers for old people; I'm not even thirty yet." Beca's jaw dropped. "Seriously Chlo, what're we going to do?" She whined.

"Beca it will be fine, they won't make it as intense upstairs. Besides, they're making it so we can disarm it from upstairs or downstairs." Chloe pointed out. "By the way, when did you get so whiny?" Chloe smirked.

"I'm not whiny, just annoyed that this is happening." Beca pouted.

"Don't worry babe, Stacie said she's on it, and hopefully this will all be sorted out in no time." Chloe frowned. "I'm sorry you have to go through this again," Chloe kissed the DJ's lips softly.

"It's not your fault," Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Yes it is, whoever this person is, is after me, and since you and I are together they're involving you in this mess." The red head frowned. "But don't worry; I refuse to let anything happen to you."

"Don't talk stupid Chlo, nothing is going to happen to either of us, okay? We have this new alarm system, we're protected and safe. No one is getting into our house without us knowing." Beca frowned. "Neither of us is going anywhere okay?" She kissed her girlfriend and smiled.

"You're right, I'm sorry babe. We'll get through this together." Chloe sighed.

"We're all done here ladies," One of the men came into the kitchen and smiled at the women. "Do you mind coming with me so I can explain what you need to know, and show you how it works." The man gestured towards the front entrance.

"Yeah sure, Alex, we'll be right there." Chloe smiled as she watched the man walk away. "You know, for a guy, he's really good looking." The red head smirked.

"Great so not only is there another possible serial killer after us, but you may be turning straight as well." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense, I was just saying in the literal sense. Also, have you heard his laugh? It's literally the best thing." Chloe giggled.

"Yeah I heard about twenty times today, the dude finds everything funny." Beca pouted.

"Oh relax, I'm not interested in anyone else but you Beca, you know this." Chloe smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Now lets' go, he's waiting." The red head said as she walked away, Beca right behind her.

"So basically, you punch in your code like this, and it gives you 30 seconds to leave the house before it's armed." Alex said as he punched the code in. "Then it becomes armed, the sensors will activate, and if it catches anything moving on the inside, the alarm will go off. You have 30 seconds to shut it off before the alarm company is notified." Alex smiled at the two ladies in front of him.

"Now if its night time, you press this button before arming, and that way it allows you to walk around the house without it going off, it will however go off if a door is opened. So if any of you plan on taking a midnight stroll, make sure you shut the alarm off before opening the door." He finished.

"Easy enough," Chloe smiled. "Got it babe?" She looked over at Beca.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright, well thanks for your help guys, I just hope this works."

"Oh it will work, don't worry. No one will be coming in or out of this house without you knowing." Alex smiled. "Here's my card, you ladies call me if you need anything." Alex handed Chloe the card. "My cell number is on there, so I mean it; call if you need anything….anything at all." He winked before walking out the door.

"Did he just…?" Beca asked with her jaw dropped.

"I think he did," The red head was astounded.

The two girls took their time getting ready for bed that night. As they were both in the bathroom brushing their teeth, Beca couldn't get her mind off of what Jesse had asked earlier that day.

"What do you think they want?" Beca asked mouth full of toothpaste.

"Huh?" The taller woman was confused.

"This guy threatening us, what do you think they want?"

"I wish I knew babe," Chloe frowned. "If it's one of Luke's goons, it's probably money or something." Chloe suggested.

"And if it's his brother…?" Beca spit her toothpaste in the sink and looked at her fiance through the mirror.

"Revenge," Chloe softly said. "If it's his brother, I have a feeling he won't go down without a fight."

"Well whoever it is obviously doesn't know who they're dealing with. We won't go down without a fight either." The DJ stared at her fiancé intently through the mirror.

Chloe walked over to the alarm system, and quickly punched in the code, arming it.

"That should do it." She smiled as she got into bed beside the brunette. Anyone tries messing with us tonight, we'll know." She kissed her fiancés lips.

"I feel so frustrated with everything going on, especially since our wedding is coming up. I mean we postponed our wedding because of the whole Luke thing, and now that we start planning it, it's happening again. Can't we ever just catch a break?" The DJ pouted.

"Aw baby, I know it's stressful, but I promise you, once all this is done and over with, we'll take a nice long vacation to relax and travel the world. I think we could use that break." Chloe snuggled into the brunette's side. "Until then, I have other ways of helping you relax." She said slowly slipping her hand in between the DJ's thighs.

"Chlo," Beca said shocked, not expecting the other woman to get frisky.

"Shhh," She said before kissing her neck and slowly slipping her hand inside the girl's panties, feeling the immediate wetness. "I love how wet you get for me, and I barely even have to touch you." She purred.

"I…oh god," Beca moaned when she felt her fiancés digits rub circles against her clit. Chloe not wanting to waste any more time threw the covers off their bodies and straddled her fiancé.

"Are you ready for me Beca Mitchell?" She asked before pressing their lips together, kissing her passionately.

Morning time came quickly and Beca was in a dead sleep, exhausted from the night she and Chloe had shared together. She hadn't planned on getting up until noon at least; however her sleep was quickly disrupted by Chloe's phone going off.

"Hello," A half asleep Chloe answered. She quickly jolted up, shocking the DJ. "Jesse slow down and tell me what's going on?" She panicked. 'What do you mean someone hit Aubrey with their car?" Chloe gasped. "Intentionally, and they just drove off, leaving her there?" Chloe immediately started to cry. "Well is she okay? Which hospital is she at? Okay we're on our way now." Chloe quickly said before hanging her phone up.

"What's going on?" Beca panicked.

"Someone hit Aubrey while she was jogging this morning and booked it." Chloe cried. "They drove right onto the side walk and hit her," Chloe shook her head from all the bad thoughts she was getting.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Beca's eyes grew wide.

"Jesse doesn't know yet, she's still undergoing surgery." Chloe said throwing her pants on. "We have to go, now!" Chloe rushed the DJ.

Both girls quickly threw clothes on and ran down the stairs, sopping dead in their tracks in front of the living room.

"What the fuck?" The DJ spat out as her eyes were glued onto her wall, which had something written on it, in red.

_You really think an alarm can keep me out; you have no idea who you're dealing with. I made you both a little video, hope you enjoy._

_Ps. Tell Aubrey I'm sorry for hitting her, nothing personal towards her, but you should have left the cops out if this._

Chloe cried as she read the message.

"How is this even possible?" She screamed.

"I don't fucking get it," Beca spat out as she grabbed the DVD left for them, and hit play.

Both ladies gasped as they saw their naked bodies on screen, making love.

"Is that…is that us last night?" Chloe cried out.

"What the fuck," Beca cried. "How is this even possible? It looks like it was filmed from…the closet." She said her big eyes glued on the TV. "We need to leave now." Beca grabbed her fiancés hand. "We need to bring this to Stacie." Beca informed the red head.

"No Beca, you see what the message said. Aubrey paid for us going to the cops, right now I just want to go to the hospital and see my best friend," Chloe yanked her hand away from the DJ. "Are you coming or not?" She turned to face the brunette.

"Fine, but we're not done talking about this yet." Beca replied before grabbing her jacket and exiting their house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the very late update. I just had some stuff going on, but I am back now and promise to update regularly. I am almost finished with my other fic "fading faster than the speed of light" so I will have more time to work on this story, and 'Lies and deception' I really want to thank you for all the feedback you have given me so far, I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying the story as much as you did with 'I'm in love with a stripper' and I promise I will try my hardest not to let anyone down. As usual, feedback is much appreciated, and until next time, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Beca and Chloe were quick to get into the red head's car and drive off. The DJ knew Chloe was in no state to drive so immediately took control of the situation.

"I can't believe this is happening again." The taller woman whispered to herself tears streaming down her face.

"Babe she's going to be okay, just try and think positive. Your best friend needs you right now, stay strong for her." The DJ took one hand off the wheel, reached over and grabbed the other woman's hand, gently stroking her thumb against the back of it.

"Beca, all this is happening again because of me, it was supposed to be over when Luke died. Why is it happening all over again?" The red head sobbed.

"I don't know but I promise we'll figure it out okay? Right now we need to focus on getting to the hospital and being there for Aubrey." The DJ softly replied.

"You know, I wish you wouldn't have made it in time when Luke had me hostage. If he would have just killed me none of you would have to deal with this again, and Aubrey would be okay." Chloe ripped her hand from the brunette's and slowly wiped her tears.

"Don't," The DJ clenched her teeth.

"No Beca it's true and..." The brunette instantaneously cut her off.

"Chloe don't you dare. Do you know what my life would be like without you here?" Beca paused and let the woman next to her think about it before continuing. "Complete shit, that's what. I'd rather be living every day in danger with you by my side than safe and sound with you not around, and I'm sure Aubrey feels the same way." She finished and took a deep breath. "I never want to find out what my world would be like without you in it, after knowing you and having you here."

"I'm sorry, I just...she's my best friend and I can't believe all of this is happening again, only this time we don't know who it is." Chloe pointed out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know, we'll get through this though, I promise. Whatever obstacles come our way, we'll get through it." The smaller woman grabbed her fiancés hand once again and tightly squeezed it.

Both women remained silent the rest of the car ride, neither of them knew what to say.

Eventually Beca pulled into the hospital, and pulled in front of the building.

"You go first; I'll find a place to park okay?" The DJ gave her a quick kiss and gestured for her to get out of the car.

"I'm scared Beca. What if I go in there and she's already..." The red head started but was cut off by Beca's lips once again.

"Don't think like that, be strong for Aubrey. She needs you, okay?" The brunette gave her fiancé a stern look and a subtle nod. "Go,"

Chloe took a deep breath and without another word left the car and quickly ran through the hospital doors. She ran to the emergency waiting room and saw Jesse sitting on one of the chairs, his face buried in his hands as he cried.

"Jesse what's going on, is she okay? What's the update?" The red head quickly approached the tall brunette.

"I... I don't have an update. Doctors are still working on stopping the bleeding. I haven't heard anything since I called you guys." Jesse took a deep breath. "God I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose her, I love her Chloe." Jesse cried out. Chloe immediately grabbed him and squeezed him tightly.

"Jesse we can't think like that. She's going to be okay. This is our Aubrey Posen. Do you really think she's going to let a car accident take her away from us? No." Chloe grabbed Jesse's face and pulled it towards her so that their eyes were now focusing on each other.

"Let me tell you a little something about Aubrey. This is the girl who when we were eight years old taught me how to ride a two wheeler because for some reason I never grasped it, and all the other kids made fun of me. She came over one Saturday and told me we weren't stopping until I could ride with no hands." Chloe laughed at herself as she recalled the memory.

"This is the same girl who when we were 13 years old and my parents died, tutored me in all my classes. She was better than any other tutor her parents hired for me. She worked with me every night for an hour until I got back on my feet." The red head smiled and began tearing.

"Aubrey Posen never gives up, she never admits defeat, and she certainly won't let some unknown asshole win." The red head squeezed Jesse's knee reassuringly.

"Sorry I took so long, is she okay?" Beca came running in and quickly approached them.

"We don't know yet," Chloe frowned.

"I'm waiting to hear back from the doctor. Last I heard she had really bad trauma to the head, and they were making sure there was no internal bleeding in her brain." Jesse sniffed. Beca walked over to where Chloe was sitting and gently placed her hands on the distraught woman's shoulders.

"What exactly happened Jesse?" The DJ grimaced knowing very well how her best friend feels, having gone through the same thing last year.

"Well she was out for a jog this morning, and someone deliberately drove onto the sidewalk and hit her with their car. Luckily there were witnesses, so they called an ambulance and they got there just in time. I guess the cops are out looking for the car now." Jesse lowered his head and stared at his feet. "Do you think…?" He trailed off and looked up at both women. "Do you think whoever has been threatening you did this?" He asked in a tone that could barely be described as a whisper.

Chloe and Beca both looked at each other; The DJ could see the pain in the red head's eyes, so she decided to save her the pain in telling Jesse the truth and went ahead herself.

"We actually know it was them." Beca kissed the top of the taller woman's head and looked back up at Jesse, who now had no emotion in his face whatsoever.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Well when we woke up this morning, there was a message on our wall from whomever it is, confessing it was them." The DJ frowned.

"Oh," was all the taller man could retort back with.

"Yeah, they knew we went to the cops and they weren't pleased about it." Beca sighed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Jesse spat out, surprising both Beca and Chloe. "This is Aubrey's second time almost losing her life for you two, you know that right? I'm so done with this shit, I never signed up for this and yet here I am, two years later still involved and still having to watch my back." The taller man got up from his seat and began to pace around.

"Jesse, I know you're upset but…" The DJ started, but when she looked into her best friend's eyes she shut right up. She could see the anger, and pain flowing through them.

"Upset?" He started walking towards them fists clenched. "Upset doesn't even begin to describe it. I could very well lose the girl I love for your fiancés mistakes." The brunette spat out. Beca immediately stood protectively in front of the red head. Jesse took a step back when he saw the fear in Chloe's eyes.

"Too far Jesse," Beca glared at her best friend. "We're all hurt by this, we're all affected, and we're all scared. That does not give you a right to lash out at Chloe though. I mean fuck, how do you think she feels right now? Aubrey and she have practically been sisters since they were born." The shorter woman sternly pointed out.

Before he could reply, a doctor was approaching the three of them, frowning. The trio immediately ran over and approached him.

"Please, is she okay?" Jesse could feel his hands shaking as he waited to hear the news about the woman he loved.

"She's alive," the doctor replied. Everyone let out a breath they had all been holding in since they saw the doctor coming. Jesse looked over at him and could tell that wasn't all.

"But…" The brunette trailed off.

"But we don't know when she'll wake up; the damage to her skull was bad, and very dangerous."

"She's in a coma?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, which means she could wake up tonight, or six months from now. We have no way of telling." The doctor paused and let the three of them comprehend what he had just told them "There's more," he continued on. "We think the trauma she suffered to her head could cause memory loss." The doctor frowned once again.

"You mean…" Jesse started but the red head cut him off.

"Amnesia," Chloe choked out.

"Yes, I'm afraid we think she's going to suffer from amnesia, you see while there is no internal damage done to her brain, there is still damage and…" Jesse cut the doctor off.

"You mean she may not remember us?" He asked.

"Well, that's hard to say. If she has memory loss it could be anywhere from a few months, to decades ago." The doctor replied. Jesse looked over at Chloe and glared.

"At least she'll remember you." He said coldly.

"Jesse, stop, we don't even know if she has it for sure. Quit taking your anger out on Chloe, we're all suffering right now okay?" Beca sternly replied. She understood why Jesse was the way he was right now, but she also knew how Chloe was dealing with it, and Jesse down her throat would not make her feel any less at fault.

"Whatever, so when can I…we see her?" The man questioned.

"She just finished surgery and is now in recovery, you're welcome to go see her anytime. I warn you though, be prepared when you go in there, she's been through a lot and is in rough shape." The doctor replied. The trio nodded their heads in agreement. "Follow me if you will," he turned on his heels and led them to her room.

When Chloe walked through the doors, she immediately broke down when she saw her best friend lying helplessly in the hospital bed. Her face was covered in cuts, and bruises the size of golf balls. She ran over to the bed and grabbed a hold of the blondes hand as she cried.

"This is entirely my fault, I'm so sorry Aubrey," Chloe choked out. "If Luke would have just killed me you would be fine right now." The red head sobbed. Beca quickly approached her fiancé and started to rub her back.

"Babe, it's not your fault. Let's just be thankful she's okay." Beca pointed out. Jesse walked around to the other side of the red head and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Chloe," he softly replied. He looked over at Beca and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I blamed this on you, but in reality you weren't the one who did this. You can't blame yourself okay?" He whispered softly.

The taller woman's cries eventually died down, and the three of them were all sitting by the blonde's bed, in silence. Jesse and Chloe quickly looked over at Beca when her phone started to ring.

"I need to take this," Beca looked at her phone quickly got up leaving the room.

Jesse and Chloe sat in silence just admiring the blonde lying in bed. Even with all the bruises and cuts, she still looked gorgeous.

"I was going to propose next week." Jesse broke the silence, making Chloe almost choke. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"Well you'll just have to put off for another week." Chloe tried to remain optimistic.

"Yeah that's if she wakes up, and if she remembers me." He frowned. Chloe went to reply but was cut off by her fiancé.

"I have to go; I'll be back in an hour." Beca approached the taller woman.

"Why, who was that?" Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Stacie, I'm going to meet up with her." The DJ kissed the woman's cheek and looked at Jesse. "I'll be back soon, take care of each other." She turned around to walk out, Chloe quickly followed her.

"Babe can you talk to me, tell me what's going on."

"I'll tell you later, right now I have to go." Beca replied. "I promise I'll be safe, okay?" Beca kissed the red head one last time and quickly walked away. The taller woman frowned as she walked back into the room and looked over at Jesse. The man shrugged.

"I don't know, but don't worry, it's Beca, she'll be careful" Jesse assured her.

The DJ drove until she pulled into a dark alley way, Stacie's directions were very clear and simply. She could see Stacie standing there, another woman right beside her. The DJ quickly parked and exited her car.

"How's Chloe?" Stacie frowned. She had heard Aubrey's condition when she called Beca earlier; she knew the red head must be going through a lot.

"She's surviving," Beca bluntly said. "So what did you need to see me about that was so urgent you had to pull me away from my broken hearted fiancé."

"This," Stacie said pointing to the woman beside her. "You recognize her?" She asked.

"She looks familiar…" The DJ trailed off as she tried to recall where she knew the girl standing in front of her from. "Wait….seductions, right?" Beca asked.

"Correct," The taller brunette nodded.

"You were a stripper there?" Beca asked.

"Am, I am a stripper there." The girl replied.

"You mean…" Beca looked over at Stacie.

"Yep, someone took over for Luke, but we just don't know who yet. None of the strippers have seen his face or had to deal with him personally yet."

"So then why is she here?" Beca gestured over at the other woman.

"She was a good friend of mine at the strip club and she has agreed to help us find out. My thoughts are whoever is running the strip club, is the one threatening you." Stacie pointed out.

"Can we trust her?" Beca cautiously replied.

"What do you think I'm a fuckin snake?" The stripper angrily spat out.

"No, I never said that. But no offense you used to work for the man who tried to kill me and my friends." Beca pointed out.

"I hated Luke, I'm glad that son of a bitch is dead. He used to rip me off so much money. This new guy is no better either." The girl replied.

"She's going to help me get one of my female cops in there to go undercover." Stacie assured the DJ.

"Is that a good idea, I mean look what happened last time." The brunette pointed out.

"What happened last time was a mistake, this time I have thought out every aspect carefully and am prepared for anything. It's the only way we can find out who's running the business, and who he has spying at the police station."

"Okay, so what's the plan, she gets your cop buddy in there then what?" Beca raised a questioning eyebrow, intrigued to find out how this plan was any different from the last.

"We find out who is running 'seductions' now for now, then when that's over with, we'll take it from there. I can't do much until I find out who the new owner is, and if he's even the one threatening you." Stacie pointed out.

"Fair enough, and until then, what, Chloe and I just continue to be in danger or…?" The DJ trailed off.

"We'll have cops surveying your house all night, so if anyone goes in, we'll know." Stacie gave the DJ a nod.

"Alright, when is…" Beca gestured over to the stripper not knowing her name.

"Hailey," the girl replied.

"Okay, when is Hailey going to get your cop friend in?" Beca asked.

"We start tomorrow; Hailey is going to bring her to work, say she's a good friend and needs a job."

"And how do we know Hailey will even be able to get them a job?" The DJ asked confused.

"The guy who does the hiring there and I go way back, he trusts me." Hailey pointed out.

"How way back is way back?" Beca asked.

"I used to suck his dick on the side," Hailey bluntly said.

"I see," the DJ was thrown off by her response. "Okay then, well I guess just keep in contact with me, and just let me know how the plan goes, okay? I really need to get back to Chloe though; she wasn't doing the best before I left." The shorter brunette frowned.

"Okay, give my best to Chloe, and Jesse. Let them know I'll be by soon to see Aubrey." Stacie frowned.

"Will do," Beca looked over at Hailey.

"Thanks for doing this for me," Beca gave the girl a small smile.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Stacie." Hailey looked over at the taller brunette and grabbed her hand.

"Wait…you two…?" Beca's jaw dropped.

"Yeah," Stacie blushed.

"Oh wow," Beca didn't really know what to say.

"Is there a problem?" Hailey raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just didn't know Stacie was gay is all." Beca shrugged. "Anyways, I really have to go, Stacie call me okay?" Beca asked before turning around to enter her car.

"Okay and Beca," Stacie started and waited for the DJ to turn around.

"Be careful and take care of Chloe alright, she needs you now more than ever." The taller woman frowned.

"Always," Beca replied before entering her car. The DJ started her car, gave one last wave to the women standing in front of her and quickly drove off.


End file.
